ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Darkness
So dark So evil So edgy He's Ultraman Darkness And he's coming for us all History Past Long ago, Ultraman Darkness as a child touched the Plasma Spark because it was shiny and stuff and that hurt him physically. He was put in the Silver Cross medical centre (Do Ultras have hospitals?) for a few years. After his release, he trained to be a warrior for the Space Garrison. As he grew up, he was shamed by everyone he knew for touching the Plasma Spark all those years ago, even though he was a natural born first-rate fighter who was the best of his class. Despite all that, he had a son named Gide with his now ex-wife. To prove himself superior to who he was before, he openly declared that he would grasp the light of the Plasma Spark once more. Of course, the Ultra Brothers wouldn't let him, so Darkness single-handedly defeated them all, including Father and Mother. He ascended to the top of the Plasma Spark Tower and found that history had repeated itself. He managed to hold the light in his hand for a fraction of a second, causing cold winds to blow, before he succumbed to the pain. His body was burnt so severely his eyes turned red and his body blackened. The Ultra Brothers threw him out of the Land of Light and into a dark land. Filled with self-loathing and rage, he fell into insanity. He absorbed the darkness around him and turned into his dark form. He had decided to follow in the footsteps of the Dark Lord, Ultraman Belial. Invasion on the Land of Light King sensed his return and immediately locked him up. Ultraman 0 Chronicles Ultraman 0's Beginning In his prison he spent millennia scraping the walls to get enough stuff to forge his super powerful weapon, the Stick of Darkness. With that, he escaped and caused havoc in the Land of Light, and was stopped by his new nemesis, the son of Ultras Even, Ultraman 0, who was a big fan of Ultraman Zero. After his defeat he was presumed dead and his 'corpse' floated aimlessly through space. Ultraman 0: Darkness' Revenge! Now with a scar on his face, Darkness trained harder than ever and honed his skills to the maximum. He had gone to another universe and ruled with an iron fist as the Emperor of the Darkness Army. In order to exact his revenge on Ultraman 0, he sent several weak Darkroids to attack the Land of Light as a warning, and sent out an Ultra Sign to inform 0 of his challenge. He became Arc Darkness, and then later Space Arc Darkness to defeat Ultraman 0 where Belial failed with Zero. He managed to defeat 0 and his new friends; Fireman, Millerman, and Jump-Bot, before he was one shot and successfully killed by Ultraman Nope, who later bestowed a portion of his power to 0, and from that point on he became a real Mary Sue. Just like Zero. Ultra Fight 0 Darkness' spirit returns in this miniseries, where he appears as Armoured Darkness (not to be confused with the one that debuted in the Mebius Gaiden). He was once again beaten by 0, who used his new powers; Perfect 0, SolarStrength 0, GlowingMoon 0, and eventually his ultimate form Sparkling 0. Once Darkness was defeated, 0 didn't bother killing him and let him live on as a spirit as he believes Darkness can come back to the light someday. That was a huge mistake. Ultraman 0: Future Battles When a vile wind blew onto the Monster Graveyard, it was unwillingly absorbed into Darkness, who revived as Dark Gale. With his newfound powers, he invaded the Land of Light once more and brought with him an army of monsters. He had once again fought Ultraman 0, but this time to a stalemate. Their battle caused their dark and light energies to mix, resulting in an explosion that turned all the combatants present into Ultra Figures and Dark Figures, which fell to Earth. Dark Gale's Figure, through possession, gained a human host and effectively killed the human. Dark Gale would rise again near the end of the series only to be defeated by Ultraman 0 on the moon. Ultraman 0: Future Battles The Movie Ultraman Darkness/Dark Gale's spirit is revived and merges with an experimental army weapon, forming the terrifying Mecha Arc Darkness, who was defeated once more by 0. Ultraman 0: Fusion Wars! For the first half of the series, he acts through his servant before he revives yet again. He faces off against 0 multiple times using Fusion Monsters such as Despair Arc Darkness. In the two-part finale, he gained his ultimate form, Darkness Disgust. Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman 0 The Movie He revives yet again and uses the Belial Plague virus on himself. Ultraman Chosen One Witnessing Ultraman Chosen One's growth, Darkness feared that his rival's son may become strong enough to beat him. When Chosen One, Gigan and Zena were training on a nearby planet, Darkness opened a black hole, resulting in Gigan being sucked into it. Darkness was happy as Chosen One was taken in for interrogations and sent to the dungeons in Kaiser's Place as punishment, safely thinking his rival's son is gone. After his first monster and alien invasion failed, Darkness was shocked and enraged that Gigan managed to return and Chosen One managed to overcome his trials. Darkness sent Chosen One Darkness to battle against Chosen One. After Chosen One Darkness failed mission, Darkness fuses the spirit of eight monsters and sent it with his Darkroids to destroy the Earth. Though succeeding at the first, Chosen One managed to end the threat along with other Ultras. Darkness then proceeded with the second plan. Darkness' body eroded away due to being exposed to the energies of the Electrical and Royal Sparks, though his soul managed to flee to the Monster Graveyard and resided as a spirit. Ultraman Plague came and revived him alongside Ultraman Ruler to rule the universe. Using Darkness' powers, Plague and Ruler find a way back to the Zodium World to destroy it. Belial later fought against Ultraman Remedy and lost. He disappeared...for now. Forms - Darkness = - Emperor = Emperor After getting a scar on his face, he becomes more edgy and dark and more angry, and wants to kill his nemesis. He relies more on his Dark Ultra Powers now. He also starts making an empire in another universe or something. All his abilities in this form are carried over to his normal dark form. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 1200 m *Running Speed: Mach 4 *Underwater Speed: Mach 4 *Grip Strength: 80,000 tons *Strength: 160,000 tons ::;Techniques *Tenebrium Ray: A pitch black ray that is extremely powerful. *Tenebrium Slash: Darkness casually flings around dozens of cutting discs. *Dark Miasma: Darkness breathes dark clouds of smoke out of his mouth, which he can conceal himself in. *Emperor Claws: His fingers become claws, which can slice through most materials, even Ultra Armour. *Darkness Crash: His signature move. Darkness gathers energy from his whole body into the space between his palms and fires a huge ball of energy. - Armoured = Armoured The spirit of Ultraman Darkness merges with a discarded suit of armour that once belonged to Armoured Darkness. He now goes by the same name since Darkness is Armoured. ::;Techniques *Darkness Trident: A double sided trident that he uses in combat. **Darkness Rezolium Ray: The Rezolium Ray powered up with Darkness' Tenebrium Ray. **Darkness Rezolium Crash: Darkness charges his Trident with Rezolium energy and sticks it in the ground in front of him. He then fires his Darkness Crash through it, making a super powerful combined attack. **Stick of Darkness powers: The weapon inherits all of the Stick of Darkness' abilities. ***Dark Snare: Black lightning wraps around the target, binding them and continuously electrocuting them. ***Dark Flare: A bolt of dark energy. ***Dark Void: Darkness spins the Darkness Trident around, creating a miniature black hole. ***Dark Fire: The Darkness Trident spews out black fire. ***Dark Judgement: Darkness slams one end of the Darkness Trident into the ground, releasing dark waves that damage beings of light and puts monsters under his control. ***Dark Slash Wave: Crescent waves of darkness that easily incapacitate opponents. *Darkness Broad: A broadsword kept as a secondary weapon. *Replication: Darkness, by this time, gains the power of Replication. He is only able to use it as a spirit. - Witch = Witch Calling upon dark forces, Darkness transforms into this form. He is quite embarrassed to use it because of the way it changes him. - Destruction God = Destruction God Darkness changes himself to replicate the fabled Destruction God. - Zero Darkness = Zero Darkness His most powerful Replication is of Zero Darkness, the dark form of 0's idol possessed by Belial. }} }} }} - Fusions = - Fusion UP = - Terrifying Monster = Terrifying Monster Absorbing the power of Dynamic, he transforms into this form. It has MUCH more brute strength compared to his normal form. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 30 *Jumping Height: 2500 m *Running Speed: Mach 7 *Underwater Speed: Mach 7 *Grip Strength: 250,000 tons *Strength: 500,000 tons ::;Techniques *Darkness Meteor: Darkness radiates black lightning and an aura of darkness, before flying towards his opponent and delivers a shattering punch. *Tenebric Dimension Ray: Darkness fires a black ray that sends his opponent to another realm. What happens to them there is unknown, but whatever the case, they never return. *Darkness Black Hole: Darkness generates his own gravity, essentially turning his body into a black hole. *Darkness Clone: Darkness clones himself into three exact copies. *Tenebrium Defense: Darkness can catch an incoming beam and fire it back to the opponent. *Dark Judge: Darkness takes in surrounding darkness and fires a concentrated offensive beam. - Thundering Storm = Thundering Storm Absorbing the power of Aqua, he transforms into this form. It uses the Trident of Darkness. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 2500 m *Running Speed: Mach 8 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Grip Strength: 100,000 tons *Strength: 200,000 tons ::;Techniques *Tenebrium Stream: A Tenebrium Ray resembling black water, fired from a sigle arm. *Tenebrium Cannon: Darkness charges up an aquatic-looking ball of energy and then tosses it towards a target, and it explodes. *Trident of Darkness: The Stick of Darkness converted into a trident, imbued with the power of abyssal waters. **Leviathan Assault Lance: The Trident of Darkness is charged with unholy energies and is then thrown at the opponent. **Scylla Attack Trident: Darkness slashes his opponent 12 times before thrusting the Trident of Darkness into them 6 times to finish them off. **Kraken Multi Strike: The butt end of the Trident of Darkness unleashes 8 massive "tentacles" of black lightning that bind and electrocute enemies. **Charybdis Vortex Defensor: Darkness erects a whirlpool-looking shield in front of him to absorb attacks. }} - Fusion RISE = - Tearing Slasher = Tearing Slasher Absorbing the power of one of Aube's forms, he transforms into this form. It has 3 detachable blades on the head that can slice opponents. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 1500 m *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Underwater Speed: Mach 5 *Grip Strength: 100,000 tons *Strength: 200,000 tons ::;Techniques *Slugger Reflection: Darkness' three Sluggers fly and reflect a dark beam shot by Darkness, down upon their target. *Wild Phantom Dance: Darkness holds his Sluggers in each hand and performs a variety of wild yet acrobatic movements to cut up the opponent. *Maximum Striker: Darkness imbues his fist with energy, and then unleashes multiple energy punches. - Demonic Truth = Demonic Truth Taking in the power of his former friend Kenny, Darkness transforms into this demonic form that crushes anything in his path using strength and beams. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 20 *Jumping Height: 2000 m *Running Speed: Mach 10 *Underwater Speed: Mach 10 *Grip Strength: 225,000 tons *Strength: 450,000 tons ::;Techniques *Array of Darkness: A three-pronged, double-sided weapon of mass destruction that excels in melee combat and energy attacks. **Tenebrium Banisher: After being charged with ample energy, the Array of Darkness fires a death ray that destroys its target. **Tenebrium Shot: A crescent energy wave fired from the Array of Darkness. It cuts through any object. *Tenebrium Blasterwave: A highly improved Tenebrium Ray fired from his arm in the L style. - Disgust = Disgust He takes on an atrocious form and becomes extremely powerful, imbued with the forces of two demonic conquerors of darkness who preceded him. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 50 *Jumping Height: 2000 m *Running Speed: Mach 20 *Underwater Speed: Mach 20 *Grip Strength: 800,000 tons *Strength: 1,000,000 tons ::;Techniques *Disgustick of Darkness: The Stick of Darkness reborn and more powerful than ever. **Dark Snare: Black lightning wraps around the target, binding them and continuously electrocuting them. **Dark Flare: A bolt of dark energy. **Dark Void: Darkness spins the Disgustick around, creating a miniature black hole. **Dark Fire: The Stick of Darkness spews out black fire. **Dark Judgement: Darkness slams one end of the Disgustick of Darkness into the ground, releasing dark waves that damage beings of light and puts monsters under his control. **Dark Slash Wave: Crescent waves of darkness that easily incapacitate opponents. *Disgustium Ray: A black ray of pure evil that destroys any target. It is Darkness' most powerful ray. *Disgustium Claw: Darkness' fingers become sharp claws that slice through even the toughest materials. *Disgustium Slash: Darkness casually flings around dozens of cutting discs. They are sharper than ever. *Dark Miasma: Darkness breathes dark clouds of smoke out of his mouth, which he can conceal himself in. *Darkness Disgust Crash: His signature move. Darkness gathers energy from his whole body into the space between his palms and fires a huge ball of energy. *Darkness QuattrOverlap: Darkness summons his other Fusion RISE forms to fight form him in battle. }} }} }} - Monster Forms = - Space = Space Arc Darkness An enchanced version of Arc form achieved by absorbing Minus Crystals. ::;Abilities *Arc Tenebrium Ray: A red and black destruction ray that can easily kill Ultras. *Arc Darkness Crash: An energy sphere powerful enough to obliterate the entire Land of Light. *Durability: He becomes immune to all but the most powerful attacks. }} - Dark Gale = Dark Gale When a vile wind blew onto the Monster Graveyard, Darkness merged with his armour and gave him a new physical body. ::;Stats *Time limit: Infinite *Flying Speed: Mach 10 *Jumping Height: 2000 m *Running Speed: Mach 6 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Grip Strength: 100,000 tons *Strength: 200,000 tons ::;Techniques *Darkness Lance: A black lance that he uses in combat. **Dark Gale Shoot: A ray of darkness from the Darkness Lance. Can revert others into Ultra/Kaiju Figures. **Stick of Darkness powers: The weapon inherits all of the Stick of Darkness' abilities. ***Dark Snare: Black lightning wraps around the target, binding them and continuously electrocuting them. ***Dark Flare: A bolt of dark energy. ***Dark Void: Dark Gale spins the Darkness Lance around, creating a miniature black hole. ***Dark Fire: The Darkness Lance spews out black fire. ***Dark Judgement: Dark Gale slams one end of the Darkness Lance into the ground, releasing dark waves that damage beings of light and puts monsters under his control. ***Dark Slash Wave: Crescent waves of darkness that easily incapacitate opponents. *Dark Gale Shot: Bolts of energy from the red orbs on his body. *Dark Gale Crash: Dark Gale charges his entire body's energy and fires it out of the red energy core as a sphere of destruction. - Fusions = - Bemstron = Bemstron A fusion of two reptilian creatures, this was Darkness' first Fusion Monster. ::;Abilities *Heat Ray: Its only ability, other than physical fighting, is a heat ray shot from the mouth. - Bem-Z = Bem-Z Darkness came up with the idea to make an "untouchable" Fusion Monster to defeat 0. ::;Abilities *Absorber Hand: Its hands have organs that suck up energy, making it immune to beam attacks from up front. *Teleport: Bem-Z can teleport. *Bem-Z Ray: A rapid-fire energy shot fired from the tips of its horn. *Bem-Z Fireball: A large fireball that deals tons of damage. *Bem-Z Vortex: By expelling large amounts of wind from the organs of its hands, Bem-Z traps the opponent in a tornado of dust and debris. - Tyrannical = Tyrannical Darkness fuses the soul of a long-deceased tyrant among monsters with the body of the strongest monster he can find. ::;Abilities: *Tyrannical Gravity Well: The monster creates a gravity well that crushes opponents to the ground. *Dark Fire: An extremely hot breath of flames that possess explosive properties. *Giga Weaponized Tail: Its extremely long and heavy tail is tipped with deadly weapons. *Gravity Rush: An extremely powerful headbutt-gore attack empowered by gravitational forces. *Killer Frost: An expulsion of cold air from its gorge that freezes things solid. It can also be poisonous and explosive. - Despair Arc Darkness = Despair Arc Darkness When Space Arc Darkness fuses himself with the World Eater, this monster is born. ::;Abilities *Despair Arc Tenebrium Ray: A red and black destruction ray that can easily kill even Super Ultras. *Despair Arc Darkness Crash: An energy sphere powerful enough to obliterate almost anything. *Despair Arc Cloud: A black cloud of darkness that snuffs out the light. *Arc Psychic: Despair Arc Darkness has a good degree of control over telekinetic powers. *Dark Tentacles: He flails around tentacles that seem to come out of nowhere. These can whip, bind, and electrocute. *Glowing Sphere: A large blue ball of energy. *Cyclone: It can create cyclones at will. *Shredding Beam: A red beam that can cut through almost anything. *Horrid Bile: He can vomit extremely acidic green bile. It also smells really bad. *Fireballs: Fireballs can erupt from his being. *Durability: He becomes immune to all but the most powerful attacks. *Regenerate: Despair Arc Darkness has a great regeneration factor that allows him to instantly heal almost any injury. }} }} }} Trivia *This page was originally made to give Cdr some sort of "Belial Ripoff" for Ultraman Spoiler to use in Parody Hero Taisen. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:OP Characters